Silent Tears
by Ripples
Summary: When Harry is abused he accidently transports himself to another world where his parents survived. Rated for violence and mild language.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Summery: After Harry's fourth year, his uncle starts to abuse him. From emotional stress harry is transported to another universe! Won't tell you ne more!  
Silent Tears.  
Chapter 1: Missing  
  
Breathing. A technique every living being is cursed with. The intake of oxygen and release of carbon dioxide. Why is this so important? The theory that without air we would die. I didn't trust it. I didn't trust the fact that we relied on something we couldn't see hear or smell. How do we know it's really there? Just because some people said it was? Well, I didn't believe it. I wished I could prove everyone wrong. Make the air fade away. Make breathing a myth. I wanted that more than anything at this moment. It was because I knew. Knew my loud uneven breathing would give my away. It was like I was calling him. Calling the hunter to its prey. That's what I felt like: prey. Like a small mouse hiding in the corner begging the cat to walk past, not notice it curled up shaking from fear. But also knowing there was no escaping death.  
  
So like the mouse, I prayed from the small space under the dining table, that it would just go away. No such luck. The pounding footsteps drew closer and closer shacking the ground like an earthquake. Then they stopped and a jeering face appeared covering my vision of the dining room. Of the door, my only escape.  
  
Looking into those cruel laughing eyes I let out the oxygen I had been holding inside my lungs without realising. I hit my already bruised head as I was roughly pulled from my hiding place. Nothing was said as I stood in the middle of what could become my death bed, while he went and locked the door. My gateway out of this hell. He came back across the room cracking his knuckles a few times, showing his weapons. He expected me to cower away in fear. But I stood my ground, looking up with determination into the eyes of my guardian, my uncle, my death. (Dramatic pause!)  
  
At first the blows were quite sort, only leaving behind purple bruises, but they soon progressed to hard bone cracking punches and kicks. I didn't fight back. I had learnt my lesson. As I lay on the cold hard floor in a pool of my own blood, I thought back to the day he had first raised his hand to me.  
  
It was a couple of days into the summer holidays, and I could tell the atmosphere was already tense in the Dursley household. While I had been at Hogwarts, Aunt Petunia had been diagnosed with brain cancer. It was very serious so Uncle Vernon had to retire early to look after his wife. She was delusional most of the time and had to take all sorts of tablets. The doctors said she didn't have long to live. After a couple of months, the Dursleys went bankrupt from the expensive hospital bills, and with no money coming into the house, they fell deep into dept. Uncle Vernon had panicked. For the first time in his life he wasn't in control.  
  
The first thing he had done was to send Dudley to live with Aunt Marge. Now he had less mouths to feed and no more expensive toys to buy. His next step was to start selling furniture like carpets, tables and chairs, televisions and anything else that would go. This was when I came into the equation. When Uncle Vernon had brought me 'home' I had found the house in disarray. There were no carpets on the floors, the doorframes were bare and a thick layer of dust seemed to cover everything that was left. Only Aunt Petunias room lay untouched.  
  
Uncle Vernon had decided that since I had to stay in his house, I would work for food and other essentials. He blamed me for his wife's condition and wanted me punished. First, he made me do jobs for the neighbours. Painting fences, mowing lawns, cutting hedges, and doing their shopping were among the tasks I was set. I had little rest and even less food for my hard work. After a couple of days I decided I'd had enough of being the 'Slave boy' and I told my uncle I wouldn't work unless I got more food, sleep and free time.  
  
He threatened me, so I did the only thing I thought would put him off the idea. I told him Sirius wouldn't be at all happy with the arrangement. The moment the words had left my mouth I knew I had made a mistake.  
  
The blow had come quickly and because I wasn't expecting it, the force had knocked me to the ground. He continued to beat me until I could no longer stand, ignoring my feeble attempts to defend myself. All the time shouting insults that stung more than his vicious smacks.  
  
"Call your Godfather! I don't care! He's just a pathetic traitorous murderer! Just like you!"  
  
Dumbledore had obviously written to him, explaining about the death of Cedric. Perhaps he thought they'd be kinder to me, if they knew the truth. Everyone makes mistakes.  
  
"Your worthless! Just like your parents. You'll come to the same end as they did, lying in a pit somewhere!"  
  
His burned and twisted my soul, like he had stabbed me through my heart with a white hot poker. But he hadn't finished yet.  
  
" I almost feel sorry for all them freaks you go off with each year. They're all dying because of you! You selfish bastard! You don't deserve to live!"  
  
Those words hit me with more force than a cruitous curse. He was right. All the people in the wizarding world were fighting and dying, just because Voldemort wanted me so badly. And here I was hiding away like a baby. I deserved every blow.  
  
From that day on I became a shadow of my former self. My life consisted of regular beatings, little food or sleep and of course, the harsh tone of my uncle's voice.  
  
I had tried to owl Sirius for help, but uncle Vernon had caught me. I haven't seen Hedwig since. I have given up. Now I just accept the beatings.  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Vernon had left me on the dining room floor. I hadn't slept; the pain had driven me away from the world of dreams. The pain, and also the need to be strong. To prove I was a fighter, that I could take everything the world threw at me. That I wasn't having a life of luxury away from the wizarding world where chaos and death fed upon the souls of my friends. That I was suffering, just like them.  
  
I listened for any signs of life before I attempted to move. Eerie silence met my ears. Good, Vernon was asleep. Slowly, I moved my aching limbs, forcing my muscles to obey my command. With a huge effect I was swaying gently on my feet, while holding onto the nearest object, which happened to be an old wooden chair. Looking around I noticed the room was covered in a thick layer of dried blood.  
  
Vernon must have been really angry this time. Slowly I stumbled over to the blood covered door. Reaching for the handle I pulled it open, letting the fresh air wash over me. I walked along the corridor silently, wincing with every step. When I reached the kitchen, I didn't believe my eyes. I blinked. No, I hadn't been mistaken.  
  
Hedwig was back, looking very tired and also afraid. Clutched in her sharp claws was a copy of the Daily Pophet. A confused look came across my face. Although I was happy to see Hedwig, I didn't understand why she would risk her life to bring me a newspaper.  
  
I removed myself from the doorframe which I had been leaning against and unsteadily walked over to the kitchen table. Hedwig, upon noticing me hooted lightly. My eyes widened. Had she awoken Vernon. I strained my hearing and felt what little colour I had left in my face drain away. He had heard.  
  
I could hear his bedroom door opening and slamming loudly behind him. Looking back at Hedwig, I grabbed to newspaper from her claws. My uncles pounding footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. I started to panic; he would kill me this time. Thinking fast I shooed Hedwig out of the back door. She was reluctant to leave but she followed her master's orders and flew off into the night sky.  
  
The footsteps were closer now, like he was running along the corridor. I had to hide the newspaper. Glancing down at it the first thing I saw was a wizard picture of Remus and a large black dog. Above them in bold black writing it read: Missing. My heart stopped. In my shocked state noticed my uncle enter the kitchen. I watched him as his small blazing eyes saw the wizarding paper. With a roar he leaped forward toward me, but I was too fast. Dodging him around the table, I saw his eyes fill with anger, then glee. He reached onto the kitchen side and grabbed the long black handle of hid favourite kitchen knife. The one he used to cut up pieces of meat.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw an insane look cross his face from the shiny side of the knife. No, I couldn't die here, not now! I had to help Remus and Sirius.  
  
He charged towards me, knife raised as I stood still like a statue. I was too shocked to move. The knife entered my gut with a force that made me stumble uneasily backwards. Looking down, I saw the once black handle positioned in my stomach, with dark red blood oozing from the wound flowing down to the floor. I brought one hand down to the gaping hole and felt the warm blood engulf my hand. I looked up at my uncle. He had a satisfied look on his face matched with his familiar insane smile.  
  
He marched forward again, and yanked the blade from my stomach causing my to yell. Again he stabbed forward this time catching my right shoulder. I fell to the floor bringing him with me. His weight wedged the knife in deeper making blood explode from my sore throat. My screaming intensified as he twisted the once shiny blade. Pain a boy my age should never experience attacked my body.  
  
Then suddenly the pain lessoned and a white light blinded me. I felt my uncles body lift off of me as I was pulled from the kitchen floor. I closed my eyes willing the flying sensation I felt go on forever. As soon as these thoughts left my brain I felt my body hit the ground.  
  
I slowing opened my eyes to see the white light fading away leaving behind the smell of freshly cut grass and a blur of green in front of me. I blinked. Slowing I raised my body of the ground biting back a scream. I stumbled to my feet, fully aware of the blood gushing out of my body and hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. Looking around I saw something I was beginning to think I'd dreamed. There in front of me was Hogwarts and the grassy area I was standing in was the quidditch pitch. It had appeared there was a game being played. Or there was. Every eye was now one me. I sighed in relief. I was home.  
  
A growl from behind me woke me up. I turned around to see my worst nightmare had followed me . his face showed true hatred as he came at me, but this time I was ready. My reflexes kicked in and I started to run. Run as fast as I could. My wounds slowed me down dramatically, so me would- be killer caught my quickly. Within seconds the knife was at my throat.  
  
"Come a step closer and the boy gets it!" growled his booming voice.  
  
As I stood there in his iron like grip, my body was over come with violent coughs. My head rolled onto his shoulders as blood flew from my mouth and hit the grass at my feet. I gulped down the remaining blood and looked up with my eyes. There stood Dumbledore looking as powerful as ever. Behind him were more figures but because of my injuries my vision was blurred making them into figure like shapes. I was starting the feel dizzy and weak. My knees buckled and I fell making the man holding me drop the knife. Within seconds uncle Vernon was unconscious on the floor. Looking up one last time, I saw Dumbledores worried face appear next to mine as I was surrounded by darkness.  
  
((((((  
  
End of chapter 1!!! My first fic so be gentle! What did u fink? To long or short? To dramatic? Ne fing I can improve? Please email me and give your wonderful views and advise!  
  
AND  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Hello! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and advise! Some people thought it was a bit to graphic and if you have a weak stomach, I advise you not to read this chapter or the next one! If already wrote chapters 1- 3 but I donno what to do for chapter 4! So that could take quite a long time. Also I'm not a very fast typer so bare with me!  
Silent Tears  
Chapter 2: Nightmares  
  
The first thing I did when I awoke from my deep slumber was raise my hand to my throbbing head. Still holding my head, I slowly opened my sore eyes. I blinked, trying to clear my vision before realising I didn't have my glasses on. I looked around the room, wincing slightly from the strain it created on my neck muscles. To my left was a white bedside table, whose colour looked brighter than it actually was because of the black-rimmed glasses placed neatly on the top.  
  
I reached out for them, but my tight muscles wouldn't permit it. I couldn't reach them. Frowning, I tried again, this time straining my arm, forcing it to stretch further. A look of deep concentration and determination crossed my face as I felt my body start to roll slightly. Forgetting about the aching feeling it caused my body to move, I reached even further making my body roll. With a thud I landed on the hospital wing floor.  
  
Scolding, I got up quickly, brushing the imaginary dust of the stripy pyjamas I been put in, and grabbed my glasses. Giving them an accused look, as if they'd pushed me off the bed, I put them on.  
  
As the hospital wing came into focus, I turned around and noticed five people standing in the room all with amused expressions on their faces. I felt my cheeks turn crimson from embarrassment. The grins on their faces seemed to get wider. Sighing in defeat I awkwardly climbed back onto my bed. My limbs groaned and starting aching once again.  
  
While sitting up against a pillow, I studied the occupants of the blindingly white room more closely. I looked at the person nearest to my bed and was relieved to see it was Dumbledore. I smiled for the first time in weeks. Standing next to the old wizard was Remus, looking as shabby as ever. My smile widened. The next person I laid my emerald eyes on made my smile wider, threatening to consume my whole face. There stood Sirius looking strong and healthy, a grin plastered onto his face.  
  
Moving my eyes once more I gasped in shock. My smile immediately fell. There stood my mother and father. They were young and powerful standing together arm-in-arm, just like in the photos.  
  
Bt something was different. They weren't smiling. As I studied them, their skin began to become a ghostly white. Burns, cuts and bruises started to form all over their pale, white bodies. They got thinner and thinner until their skin disappeared revealing white aging bones. All the time their panicky screams filled the floor. At the same time they both raised their heads looking directly at me.  
  
I screamed as I looked into the empty sockets. Closing my eyes I continued to fill the room with my terrified music until I felt hands shaking me.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
I opened my green eyes and looked into the blue eyes of my Godfather.  
  
"Are you okay? You were-"  
  
His sentence was cut off and a gurgling sound erupted from hid mouth. His eyes rolled as he fell onto the floor, painting it red. Looking up I saw Dumbledore standing there with an insane look in his eyes. In one hand was Sirius' still beating heart.  
  
Dumbledore turned to a shocked Remus, who took a step backwards as the powerful man walked towards him.  
  
"Albus?" asked Remus uncertainly.  
  
The headmaster responded by lifting his wand. A horrible insane laughter erupted from his lungs. Remus fumbled in his robes trying to find his own wan all the while taking steps backwards as Dumbledore closed in on him. I watched as Remus was backed into a corner, fear in his eyes as the old wizard snatched to werewolf's wand from his shaking hand. Tossing it aside, Dumbledore turned his attention back to Remus.  
  
I knew I should help him, but I couldn't. it was like I was frozen in fear. I didn't even notice my screaming had stopped until I saw Remus experience the same thing Sirius had only moments before. Opening my mouth my shouts and screams almost defended me I didn't even hear the thud of Remus' body hitting the floor or the footsteps of my former headmaster coming towards me. Not until I was magically thrown across the room did I silent myself.  
  
My body had started to throb painfully all over and many of my old wounds had been reopened. I looked up from my awkward position on the floor and saw a pair of cruel blue eyes looking down at me.  
  
He slowly held up the two heart he had just stolen and began to squeeze them until the blood of my old friends poured all over me. Once again I started shouting and yelling. I started struggling, trying to get away from the warm blood, but a pair of strong bloodstained hands held me in place. I realised they were Dumbledores as his face came closer, the twisted smile still on his face.  
  
Then his face changed and a beefy man with no neck and a moustache appeared. At this point words formed from my mouth.  
  
"No please! Stop! Please!" I repeated these lines over and over again.  
  
"Sirius! Help me please!"  
  
At this point I felt someone shaking me, hard. I awoke to see the worried face of Padfoot hovering above me. His hands were on my shoulders, from where he'd been shaking me. I didn't wait to take in my surroundings, I just flung my sore arms around Sirius' neck and did something I hadn't done since before I could remember. I cried.  
  
If I had been more observant I would have seen Madam Pomfrey standing in the background looking confused, Dumbledore next to her a puzzled expression on his face, and Remus looking shocked with a look of disbelieve in his face. I would also have noticed a women with fiery red hair run in closely followed by a man with round black-rimmed glasses. The man gave Sirius a questioning lokk which was answered by a shrug after which he returned to rocking the strange boy in a comforting manner.  
  
(((((((  
  
Well another day another chapter! What do you think? I knew some of you don't like the gory bits but they are the only things a can write properly. You should read some of my sentimental stuff! It'll give you a right laugh!!! Well remember to review! And I more thing. The next chapter will be worse so beware! And I might to be out till Monday or Tuesday. Okay? Bye! 


	3. Crucified Soldier

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Hi! Thanx again for your reviews, they really encourage you to write faster! Well here is the third chapter. It's about ten past eight on Sunday night and I'm just starting to write this up, when I'm supposed to be revising! Tomorrow I've got my GCSE mock exams for my mocks. Confusing, I know. I personally don't see the point! Well better start writing the chapter as I'm probably boring you all to death! Hopefully Avril Lavigne's brilliant album Let Go, will make me type faster!  
Silent Tears  
Chapter 3: Crucified Soldier  
  
In our world - Azkaban.  
  
Sirius Black fell to the ground in agony. While on a mission for Dumbledore he had been captured by a group of Death Eaters. They had taken him back to their master, back to Azkaban. The name of his former prison still made his eyes regain their haunted look, but the prospect of entering its walls made him shudder. He only hoped Remus would warn Dumbledore quickly and come to rescue him from the deep depths of hell.  
  
He had been taken directly to Voldemort who had immediately started 'questioning' him on the whereabouts of his Godson, Harry Potter. Sirius, had of course refused to tell Voldemort anything, even after his head had connected with the stone walls a couple of times, he'd had some of his bones broken, his skin scorched and sliced and long spells of the feared Cruciatus curse. By this time, Voldemort was extremely angry and irritated.  
  
"All you have to do is tell me where the boy is! Then the pain will stop.for a while anyway."  
  
In reply Sirius spat at the Dark Lords feet. A mix of loathing and anger crossed his face making his nostrils fleer before it settled with a twisted delightful look, perfected with a smirk.  
  
"Wormtail! Clear the cross!" he bellowed then added to Sirius "If you think your hurting now, just wait, by sunset you'll be begging for death." His evil high pitched laughter filled the room, joined by the chuckles of his followers.  
  
Sirius was dragged over to a wooden cross, which lay on a battered old table. As he was roughly thrown across it, both his arms and feet were stretched out and held down by Death Eaters. As much as Sirius struggled, he couldn't brake their strong grip. He looked up with hatred in his ocean blue eyes at Voldemort who stood over him holding four long silver nails.  
  
"Wormtail, would you like to do the honours?" the master asked the servant. Voldemort loved watched old friends torture each other. He found it exciting. Sick really.  
  
"Of course my Lord, of course." muttered Wormtail taking three of the four nails. He positioned the first over Padfoots left wrist and was about to push it threw to flesh with his wand when Voldemort held up his hand. Wormtail froze.  
  
"No." said Voldemort quietly, his eyes never leaving Sirius' face. "No magic."  
  
Wormtail hesitated before plunging the blunt nail into his old friends wrist, grinding it slowly until the end appeared through the other side of the now blood stained cross. He repeated this on Sirius' right wrist and feet, all the while the sound of cruel, merciless laughter and painful agonising screams echoed throughout the chamber.  
  
Voldemort raised his hand to silence his followers, before turning to Padfoot, holding up the last nail he sneered "This nail contains a deadly poison. (Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now! Sorry! I had to add that in!). One which will seep into your blood and move around your body slowly burning the flesh away. It's a very slow and painful death, it may take up to a week for you to die. And just think, all I have to do is slip it into you stomach!" Moving closer, he held up the silver nail in one hand ready to stab it into his victim. A smirk appeared on his snake-like face as Sirius began twitching with pain, a small trail of blood escaping his lips. "But I don't have to do it, all this could stop right now. Just tell me where Potter is!!" He yelled the last sentence, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Go to hell." croaked Sirius. These were the first words he had spoken since the torture had begun.  
  
Voldemort let out a roar of rage before forcing the nail to enter Padfoots gut and re-emerge through the back of the cross.  
  
Many of the Death Eaters covered their ears and backed away from Sirius as his shouts, yells and screams threatened to burst their eardrums. Another sound joined Sirius' cries, the cruel haunting laughter of their master. Soon many joined in, adding to the volume in the chamber. The Dark Lords laughter only ceased when he said, "Hang him up in the dungeons. I'm sure the Dementers will watch him for us." Upon seeing the horrified look on his prisoners face he erupted with a fresh bout of laughter.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Four days later.  
  
Voldemort walked down the damp slippery steps leading to the dungeon. Already he could feel the power of the Dementors sucking away at his happy memories. Most of them contained torture and pain. Oh how he loved to hear his victims scream. It was like music to his ears.  
  
The first thing he saw when he entered the tomb-like room brought a smile to his thin lips. Hung up on the stonewall was the barely recognisable Sirius Black. He was violently shaking and twitching, and appeared to be in a lot of pain. Voldemorts smile widened as he stopped in front of Sirius, pushing the hungry Dementors away. When he was near enough, he could hear the slow rasping noises emitting from Sirius' mouth.  
  
Padfoot had lost his face a couple of days ago from his constant screaming. He couldn't sleep, eat or drink so he was very weak, barely holding on to life.  
  
"Hello Black. Ready to talk yet or do you want another dose of pain?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
The man in question slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into his captures. He moved his mouth as if trying to form words, until they finally croaked out of his mouth.  
  
"I'd rather be buried alive."  
  
"That can be arranged." Voldemort said simply before shouting up the stairs "Wormtail! Get your worthless arse down here now!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard echoing off the stonewalls above their heads.  
  
Voldemort turned back to Sirius, an idea forming in his mind. An evi lsmirk graced his red lips as he taunted "It still hurts, doesn't it? It was you who found there bodies wasn't it? Tell me, did they look like they'd been in pain? Do their faces haunt your dreams at night? I almost feel sorry for you, having to dwell on that night for twelve years. Going over it again and again in your head, wondering if you could have changed it. If your actions would have made a difference." He paused enjoying the painful expression on his victims face before continuing. "It was all your fault you know. If you hadn't been a pathetic weakling and passed to burden of being their secret keeper on to Wormtail, they probably would have lived. If James had used that muggle loving fool, things would have been different. It was because he trusted you. And you betrayed his trust be sentencing him and his family to death! You failed James and now you're going to fail Harry!"  
  
His speech had struck a nerve. Sirius looked down up in angry but also in defeat ready to reply but the Dark Lord cut him off.  
  
"As much as I hate the boy, I pity him for having a Godfather like you!" Voldemort spat these last words with hatred before turning to the stairs "Wormtail what the hell is taking so long!"  
  
As the snake-like man began to climb the steps in search of Wormtail, Sirius hung his head in silent defeat. The lower half of his body felt like it was on fire while the top half ached painfully from his cuts and broken bones. He could see a large pool of his blood, which had gathered at the base of his cross. His vision blurred as a wave of pain came over him like a blanket. The poison had started to move up towards his vital organs. It started to burn him and he was only dimly aware of the Dementors sucking the air again him and Voldemorts shouting accompanied be Wormtails screams of pain. Then a new sound joined them. Unlike Voldemort or Wormtail it was a voice of a teenage boy, but it sounded distant. He couldn't make out the words at first but as a white light engulfed him they became clear.  
  
"Sirius! Help me please! Sirius!"  
  
It was Harry!  
  
Sirius watched as Voldemort ran down the damp stairs, one hand pulling Wormtail and let out a roar of fury as Sirius and the cross disappeared.  
  
When the light had disappeared, Padfoot saw that he was still on the dungeon wall but in front of him were five figures. They stopped talking and a wizard with golden eyes and light brown hair ran forward. Sirius managed to croak "Hogwarts" before he lost consciousness.  
  
((((((((((  
  
Yeah managed to finish it! I've just started wiring chapter 4. it's gonna have loads of different scenes so we know whats happening to Remus Sirius and Harry. Well you know what you have to do! Review!  
  
Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! Shall I make this fic a harry/ginny or a Draco/ginny? Vote and I'll do the one dat gets da most! And one more question do u want Draco as a Death Eater or not? Please tell me!  
  
I would also like to make a request. Can you tell me about any good Draco suicide or abuse fics cos I'm going through a draco phase. Thanx bye! 


	4. Realisation

Disclaimer: Read the first 3 chapters!  
  
This might not be up to standard but I don't care! I'm in a foul mood! It's sunny and hot outside for the first time in months and I'm stuck inside typing up a stupid chapter! At this very moment my "mother" is yelling at me to do the washing up and tidy up the house. All I want is to relax in the sun and chill with my mates! Is that too much to ask! And if I get any cocky or sarcastic reviews I'm make sure the next chapter takes even longer to come out!!!!!!!! And I can't do Hagrids language so just imagine it!  
  
Some people are confused about what's happening so being the nice person I am I will explain.  
  
In chapter 1 Harry transported himself to another world - and yes Lily and James are alive in it. He managed to do this because he was in physical pain because of his uncle and emotional pain because he thought Sirius and Remus were dead/dying. Because he was confused and hurt he didn't realise he was supposed to start school a week ago that's why when he went to the other world school had already started. In chapter 2 Harry had a nightmare. It has a symbolic meaning - Dumbledore was evil because he was the one who made Harry live with his abusive relatives and told them about Cedric. He blames himself for Remus and Sirius being captured (although he doesn't know Remus got away) and him not helping them shows how helpless he feels. Seeing his parents die is another meaning for him blaming himself for their murder. He wakes up in the other world obviously and the Sirius we see in the other world's Sirius. They don't know who he is yet (their Harry died when he was a baby) that's why they're confused. In chapter 3 we see the Sirius of our world being tortured. As I explain in this chapter, Voldemort doesn't know where Harry's disappeared to and he thinks Sirius knows. When Harry wakes up from his nightmare, he brings Sirius to the world he's in. The man at the end of chapter 3 is Remus of the other world.  
  
From now on to cause less confusion I'll call our marauders by their real names and the ones from the other world by their nicknames. If any one still has questions email me! I've decided on a romance for my fic too but I'm not going to tell you yet. Tank you for voting.  
Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 4: Realisation  
  
A crunch of leaves broke the silence and sounded the arrival of a cloaked man. Autumn was just beginning so the grounds of Hogwarts were coated in a layer of dead crispy leaves. Most of them had obviously fallen in or around the Forbidden Forest and it was Hagrids job to clear the paths. He turned around at the sound of uneven footsteps and saw a hooded figure, hunched over slightly and breathing heavily. Raising his pink umbrella threateningly he pointed it at the unknown man.  
  
"Who are you? What yeh doin in these grounds?" His voice was loud and harsh.  
  
"Hagrid" Stated the man completely ignoring Hagrids questions. Even his voice was bathed with exhaustion. "It's me, Remus." The last sentence was barely a whisper but the giant managed to hear him.  
  
"Remus! Well, Dumbledore will be very pleased to see yeh! Come with me now, easy does it." Hagrid moved towards the werewolf, offering his hand, but it was never taken as Remus gave a small shudder and fainted. The giant looked down at the former professor before swinging him over his shoulder and proceeding towards the castle with Fang at his heels.  
  
"We'd better get you to the hospital wing. Yeh musta bin travelling for days..."  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"How is he?" whispered a voice of wisdom.  
  
"Oh, he's awake now. Just had a couple of cuts and bruises. He should be up and about in a couple of days, he just needs some rest. You can go in and see him now, but don't stay too long, he's still my patient."  
  
Albus Dumbledore thanked the bossy nurse then swiftly made his way over to the only occupied bed.  
  
"Hello Remus. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Have you heard any news about Harry? Or Sirius?" Was the rushed reply.  
  
Albus sighed heavily before shaking his head. "I'm not quite sure where you've gone, or how they got there but I think they're together. I'm still researching any possible solutions."  
  
"Are you sure they just disappeared?"  
  
"Yes, on the day you and Sirius were reported missing, there was a huge magical surge in Privet Drive."  
  
"That was Harry?"  
  
"Yes and three days later, my spy at Azkaban had the most unusual news. He said that Sirius had disappeared in a flash of white light. Must unusual. Even Voldemort didn't know what had happened. He's furious about it. Seems to think someone helped Sirius escape."  
  
Both men sat in deep thought for a few minutes before Albus cut the silence.  
  
"I would like to know what happened to you. How come you were not captured?"  
  
Remus looked up at Dumbledore and said, " We were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters not far from the Malfoy Manor. I was too weak to fight for the night before had been a full moon. Sirius knocked me out and fought them alone. I'm guessing there were to many of them."  
  
"And your cuts and bruises?"  
  
"I met up with a couple of vampires on my way here.  
  
"Why did you come on foot?" asked Albus, frowning slightly.  
  
"I was too weak to perform much magic and I would have had to apparate in Hogsmeade and I would have must defiantly been captured."  
  
Albus sighed again. Hogsmeade had been captured a few weeks ago. The dark forces were closing in on them. Soon, even Hogwarts wouldn't be safe.  
  
"Albus?" the man in question jumped slightly. He had been lost in thought again. "Do you think this has anything to do with Harry?"  
  
"Yes very likely. It's very strange. I went to investigate myself and the house, excuse my muggle language, looked like a bomb had hit it. Blood covered nearly every wall. I'm afraid Harrys relatives might not have been lenient with him after his horrific ordeal last year." He paused at Remus' gasp. "The house was deserted apart from a small room upstairs. His Aunt was lying in the bed. I presume she had died in her sleep without the medical pills she needed."  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"It is possible that Harry was experiencing emotional or physical pain and transported himself.somewhere."  
  
"Like another world." Said a new girls voice.  
  
"Hermione! You just gave us away!" a male voice this time.  
  
Both fully-grown men looked over in the corner where two teenagers had just appeared. A small smile graced their lips.  
  
"We're really sorry professor!" said Hermione, stepping forward. "We just had to find out where Harry was! I mean it's been a whole week since he disappeared!"  
  
"I perfectly understand Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore quietly. "What were you saying about another world?"  
  
"Well, I read this book last year and it had all sorts of information about travelling to different worlds. There were loads of accounts off people just disappearing and coming back weeks later swearing they'd been to another world! But it wasn't investigated because most people thought it was just nonsense. There were no facts and the actual travellers couldn't remember how they did it!" Hermoine finished dramatically breathing a little quicker than usual.  
  
"Hermoine you read too much! Harry hasn't gone to another world! Has he professor?" Ron crossed his arms smirking slightly at a fuming Hermoine.  
  
"No Ron. She does have a point. What do you think Albus?"  
  
"I think we have just found the solution to our problem." Stated Albus an amused expression on his face as he watched Ron scoff at Hermoine as she stuck her head in the air importantly. "Now we just have to find out how to get him back. Please excuse me while I go and consult a book or two." He swiftly left the room, his robes swishing around his ankles.  
  
"Well you two should get back to your lesson. I'm going to get some rest." Remus yawned and snuggled down into his pillows.  
  
"We'll see you later. Have a good sleep professor." Hermoine made for the exit closely followed by Ron. "Yeah see you later."  
  
(((((((((((((  
  
Well here's the chapter you've all been bugging me for. I don't think it's quite up to standard but that might be because I couldn't write about someone being in pain. Well gotta go do da stupid washing up now. What fun that's gonna be.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	5. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know what to write and the fact that my big brother (I h8 him!!!) forces me off the computer everyday so he can talk to his 'friends' on msn. He doesn't need to go on it! I mean there is such thing as a phone!! He's sooo annoying and smelly and ugly! And my parents let him do whatever he wants because he's their little boy! Talk about favouritism! Sometimes I wish I was adopted!  
  
Italics are Harry's thoughts  
Silent Tears.  
Chapter 5: Harry Potter  
The arrival of the strange boy had spread through Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry like wildfire. Everywhere, along corridors and in classrooms students and teachers alike swapped rumours about his looks and sudden appearance. Many of the younger teenagers seemed to think he was a stray muggle who had just wondered through the Forbidden Forest and came across the castle. Other argued that he was a Death Eater, sent to destroy their beloved castle by Voldemort himself.  
  
One boy, Ernie Macmillan had gone so far as to say the boy was Voldemort son himself! Gasps and cries had erupted from the crowd that clustered around the Hufflepuff upon hearing his conclusion. However, none of their wild and ludicrous ideas had even scratched the surface of the truth.  
  
A girl with bushy hair and large teeth sat on a lone bench in the Hogwarts grounds as she listened to Ernie tell yet another group of terrified first years exactly how 'Volemorts son' was going to kill them all. She shock her head in annoyance as the group of young boys and girls began to squeal. They were so easily fooled. She, unlike so many others had done some research after the teenager had inturupted the first Quidditch game of the year. Long hours of studying books had made her come to a conclusion. He had come from another dimension.  
  
At first she had suspected he was a time traveller, but after a certain amount of spying and more book studying she had swept that idea aside.  
  
She had worked out not to long ago that the boy had to be a Potter. After close examination of a photo she had taken of him while he slept, and a little investigating she was sure was correct. Messy black hair, quite skinny with round black glasses that framed handsome face. There was no doubt about it. He had to be a Potter.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The second time Harry woke was to the sound of faint humming. Opening his eyes, he let out a groan as the fierce sunlight made contact with his tender pupils. The humming stopped instantaneously and instead a soft voice invaded his senses.  
  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?" It was the voice of a woman, probably in her thirties.  
  
(My brother forced me off the computer here, that's partly why it took so long to write.)  
  
"No..." Harry mumbled. "Where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry dear. You're at Hogwarts now. Nothing can hurt you here." Came the reply.  
  
Rolling over onto his side, Harry reached for his glasses, trying to ignore the silent groans that came from his thin body.  
  
"Here let my do that. You really shouldn't be moving." His glasses were snatched from his hand and gently placed on the ridge of his noise, resulting in a very white and familiar room coming into focus. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to get me something? I'll just pop into the kitchen on me way down to the Headmaster. He's very interested in you, you know?" Without waiting for a reply, Madam Pomfrey hurriedly left the room, closing the door on the way out.  
  
Harry blinked. Why would Dumbledore be very interested in him? He knew who he was, didn't he? And how come Madam Pomfrey was being so nice? She normally yelled at him if he didn't keep still. Something was wrong. And Harry didn't like it.  
  
Deciding to worry about that later, Harry amused himself be glancing around the room, taking in all the small changes. The hospital wing looked the same , but it somehow felt different. Like he was seeing it from outside.  
  
Shaking his head, he continued his study. His brilliant eyes landed on a wizarding calendar. On the front was a picture of a red haired teenager, his left hand grasped his broom handle as he flew around picture frame. But what really caught his eye was the date. In big bold letters across the top it said: September 9th.  
  
September the 9th! That meant school had already started! Had he really been out for that long!  
  
His train of panicky thoughts were swiftly cut off as Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. His usual aura of power surrounding him, his blue eyes looking curiously at Harry as if he was a puzzle, that just couldn't be solved. Behind him came a smiling Madam Pomfrey, holding a tray filled with steaming food.  
  
She set in down on Harry's lap then made for the exit, an odd look in her eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone, shall I?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Poppy." The Headmaster sat done, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. "Well, aren't you going to eat that? You look famished."  
  
Looking suspiciously down at the food, Harry slowing picked up a small roll and brought it to his mouth. At least in the roll, no horrible potions could be hidden. Mentally kicking himself for jinxing it the white roll, Harry quickly sat it out as he felt hot liquid running down his throat.  
  
"Did he eat it?" The door sprang open and two wizards and a witch ran in to the room stopped to watch Harry try and cough up the disgusting potion.  
  
"Yes, now please all have a seat, and would you mind closing the door. I would like to keep this private." Dumbledore said this all rather quickly before turning his face back to Harry who at the moment was looking as if the world had just ended.  
  
This isn't happening! Dumbledore would never force a potion onto me! They must be Death Eaters.  
  
"You do understand that this is entirely necessary. Don't worry it will not hurt you unless you try to resist. First I will start with introductions. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of this school. To your left is Sirius Black, I don't quite know how, but you seem to know him already. To your right is James Potter and next to him is his wife Lily. All of us are aurors. Now I would like to ask you a few questions. Please do not try to resist."  
  
All this time Harry had been trapped in a kind of freakish nightmare, wondering when he was going to wake up. James and Lily Potter couldn't be alive. That was just impossible. And Sirius, he looks so young and healthy, even though right now his hard eyes were fixed on Harry, as if daring him to lie.  
  
Harry didn't like it one bit. The look was completely foreign. Not the loving one Harry was used to, but the look a father might give a son when he's just found out his son has gotten a girl pregnant. It wasn't cruel or dark, but it wasn't friendly ever.  
  
Harry pulled his eyes away from Sirius as Dumbledore asked the first and most challenging question.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Trying to resist was stupid. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight to potion, not in his weak state. Looking down at the tray full of food, he tried to mumble the answer, but the potion wouldn't let him. Instead it came out clear and loud.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
He didn't need to look up to see their reactions. He knew Dumbledore would frown that curious look on his face again. Sirius' face would clench I anger, but also disbelieve. He knew because he had worked it out. He wasn't in his own world. Somehow he must have transported himself to another world. But hey, anything in the wizarding world was possible wasn't it?  
  
The only reactions he couldn't guess were those of his parents. He hadn't looked at them yet. He didn't want to. It was because he'd seen their faces a thousand times or more already, in his dreams. Ever since he'd seen their ghost-like faces appear from the end of Voldemorts wand, they'd haunt his sanctuary. In the world of dreams he'd been safe, nothing could touch him there. Until that night. Now it was more like a Hell. With the Dursley's, it had come his own private prison camp.  
  
Well, I'll have to face this sooner or later. Maybe they can help me get home. After all, they are supposed to be Aurors.  
  
Harry slowly looked up, waiting for the adults to overcome their shock. Sirius was the first to recover. His ocean blue eyes blazed at Harry, as if they were on fire.  
  
The Boy Who Lived gulped. This was going to be a long day.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
End of chapter 5! I'll promise to get the next chappie out sooner. And I'm quite worried that the plot is moving to slow. Don't worry it will speed up once everyone knows who everyone is!  
  
Next Chapter will be about Sirius from our world arriving. And by the way. If some of you are wondering where Remus went. Well, he left the night Harry arrived to do a check on Azkaban. That's why he's there when Sirius arrives.  
  
I'll have to read my fic again cos I'm forgetting all my dates and times now!  
  
Well you know what to do! Review! 


	6. Hidden Powers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
This computer is really annoying me! I always type my chapters up with bold centred headings, spaces, and italics for thoughts, but when I put them onto fanfiction.net they disappear and everything looks scrunched up and horrible! It's really jarring! Oh well on to chapter six!  
  
Oh yeah, I'm gonna call the marauders from our world by their nicknames, and the others can keep their real names!  
  
*Silent Tears*  
  
*Chapter 6: Hidden Powers*  
  
The questioning had finished about an hour ago and Harry was, to say the least, very annoyed, but at the same time scarred. He'd had to sit on the hospital bed all day so his arse was numb and it didn't help that every half hour more truth potion was shoved down his throat. He didn't know if they could tell the potion was wearing out or they just didn't want to believe what he was saying. It didn't really matter though; he could tell they didn't believe him. They'd made that very clear with their words alone, but tying him to the bed had been a bit too much for Harry's liking. He had thrashed about and screamed when they had told him what they were going to do. Old memories flooding through his mind like boiling acid. He was petrified of the prospect of being strapped down, unable to move.  
  
He felt like a caged animal, ensnared not only by magical bonds, but fear. The fear brought back unwanted memories and trapped him inside his own head. It was slowly driving him insane, making him beg for someone to knock him out or at least give him a dreamless nights sleep. His body still ached from exhaustion, and pleaded for rest, but his mind screamed to stay away. He knew that if he slept, his imagination would awaken bringing with it horrifying images, the ones he wanted to forget. It would be like watching a slow moving horror film filled with violence and despair and not being able to turn away. Inside his head, he was alone, and that itself filled him with dread.  
  
Knowing that he was being weak and pathetic made him hate himself even more. Why was he so pitiful?!  
  
If he'd been alone in the room he would have sighed. But no, Dumbledore had insisted on having someone watch his every move. Sirius was on first watch as he'd been quick to volunteer. Harry had a suspicion that Sirius would strangle him the moment the others were out of earshot. Well, at least he didn't have the Dursley's to deal with. He shuddered outwardly; the painful memories still hadn't left him yet.  
  
"What are you shuddering about? I'm not going to hurt you." Sirius had interrupted his thoughts. Although his tone was relatively softer than the one he'd used earlier in the questioning, it was still quite harsh.  
  
"I know. I was just thinking."  
  
Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes before a thought struck Harry. Speaking of the Dursleys, where was Vernon? It wasn't that Harry wanted to see him. It was just that he wanted to know where he was so he could avoid that area like it was invested with the plague. Harry would be perfectly happy not seeing his uncle's ugly face again.  
  
"Do you know where my uncle is? You know, the one I arrived with." His voice sounded so timid and afraid. It made him mentally scold himself. He was supposed to be strong. He couldn't let Vernon get to him.  
  
But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the picture of his uncles twisted face out of his brain as the knife made contact with his flesh.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly willing the image to disappear.  
  
The bed he was laying on suddenly dipped in at the side. Openly his eyes he saw Sirius had sat on his bed. His face had softened visibly and now held a look of deep concern and quilt.  
  
"He's been locked up in one of the cells under the castle. Don't worry, he's only a muggle, he can't get out." He stopped himself at the look on the adolescents face. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. That man may only be a muggle, but he had still managed to hurt this boy, who obviously felt weak at the thought. "Don't lose sleep over it kid. I'm sure any young wizard in your position would have been completely helpless too."  
  
If anything, the look on Harry's face became more depressed. 'Damn, I was never very good at this sentimental stuff!' Sirius suddenly felt guilty about earlier. He had said a lot of things he shouldn't have, mostly accusing this boy of many things he couldn't possible have done. No wonder the boy looked distressed at being alone in a room was him. He'd threatened to do a lot of things to the boy that he didn't even think were humanly possible. How could he have been so inconsiderate? He's only a boy after all. And with the things he's obviously been through. The kids probably been traumatised and there he was chucking every insult under the sun at him!  
  
Maybe what he says is true. That he just suddenly disappeared from number 4 Private Drive and mysteriously ended up here. He'd have to talk to Albus about it, see if they're re such things as alternate realities. 'Well, time to make up.'  
  
"I'll make sure he never lays a finger on you again." The kids face seemed to light up, as he eagerly embraced the older man, squeezing the air out of him. A look of shock clothed Sirius' face. 'This is the second time this kids hugged me.' Then he remembered. He was the kids godfather in the 'other world.' They must have been quite close.  
  
"Do you believe me? About me being Harry Potter?" Harry's face was full of such hope that it would make a tougher man cry.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Their conversation was cut short by a scream. Jumping up, Sirius raced to the door, only to leap out of the way as a stretcher carrying an unrecognisable man was rushed into the room. The third marauder, Remus Lupin, followed him shortly.  
  
Harry watched as the man was placed in the bed next to him and tied down gently, but firmly by Remus.  
  
"What's going on? Who is he?" Sirius directed the question at Remus, but his eyes were on the shaking figure.  
  
"I'll explain later. Just get Madam Pomfrey quickly. We don't have much time left. He's lost a lot of blood and is in a considerable amount of pain."  
  
As Sirius rushed out of the room, the man on the bed turned his head to face Harry. His eyes were closed from the pain, but still told its story in every line on the mans face. He had been tortured.  
  
At first Harry didn't recognise him, but as soon as his eyelids opened and revealed deep ocean blue eyes, he knew.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
Immediately, he began struggling against the powerful bonds, twisting and turning, trying to brake free. Shouts swept from his throat like water, blasting into the white room.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!"  
  
Alarms bells were blazing in his mind so loudly it was like he was seeing the red lights flicker on and off, and hearing the loud piercing sound.  
  
Next to him, his godfather seemed to be having some sort of fit. Veins were emerging from his skin like small mountains; his face was turning a bright red colour, and his whole body shook as though an earthquake was beneath him.  
  
This was the scene that greeted the startled adults as they run into the room. Remus was desperately trying to restrain Padfoot as he jolted uncontrollably.  
  
Madam Pomfrey instantaneously took control ordering James to help restrain Padfoot, Sirius to try and calm the distressed teenager down, and Lily to help her collect various potions. Dumbledore was told quite sharply to contact Severus Snape immediately for the more difficult potions that were needed. Also to find out what was causing her patient such pain.  
  
The hospital wing had become more like a busy traffic junction. People shouting and screaming, pushing past each other, all manners were forgotten.  
  
"Blood! He needs more blood! Lily run a test on his blood to see what type he is. Quickly! And for Gods sake, get them students away from the door!" Madam Pomfreys voice rang out above the commotion.  
  
Harry had forgotten that classes had started, so of course, the students would want to look in and see what was happening. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall arrived and instantly began to move to eager teenagers along. This was very lucky, because what happened next would have confirmed all their beliefs about the strange boy.  
  
The shaking mans blood type had been identified. It was a very rare type, but Sirius' blood seemed to match his completely. Leaving the struggling Harry, he rushed over and held out his arm, wincing slightly as a magical beam attached itself to his veins, pumping his blood into the other mans arm. With no one to prevent the Boy Who Lived from moving, he began to thrash about again. His eyes closed tight, face scrunched up and fists formed making his knuckles pearly white.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of light erupted in the room, making the adults cover their eyes with blood stained hands. When they freed their pupils from the shadow of their arms a strange sight took their breath away. The air in the middle of the room was glimmering and moving as it does when above a flame. But what really shocked them was what they saw through it.  
  
Moony was laying on a bed and book resting on his lap. They all stared at him, then back to the Remus behind them. As if noticing their gaze, Moony looked up. The blood ran from his face and his jar dropped. He rushed to his feet, sending the book flying and called out to someone out of their vision. Another figure stepped out, his shiny hair and beard reflecting the sun. He looked right at them, a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"What the fuck is coming on? Why are their two Remus'?"  
  
"Sirius, mind your language." The voice made them all jump. They hadn't noticed Albus Dumbledore glide in followed by Snape.  
  
"Sorry sir." Was the answer, although the speaker never took his eyes from the portal.  
  
"What is it?" James repeated his best friends question.  
  
"That can wait for later. Right now we have a dying man in our presence. Severus, if you please."  
  
Snape stormed forward making sure to bash James on his way. He quickly checked the man over before pouring disgusting looking potions down his throat with the help of Madam Pomfrey and Lily. Sirius was released from the mans arm, who had now stopped bleeding and shaking.  
  
Rubbing it carefully, Sirius walked over to Harry. He had drained all his energy away and was now sleeping uncomfortably on his messy bed.  
  
"Now can you tell us what happened?" James and Sirius bothed asked the question at the same time, earning them a grin from the old man.  
  
"Alternate dimensions." Remus, who was studying the portal very closely answered for the Headmaster.  
  
"What? That's impossible." James stated.  
  
"No no. Mr Lupin is correct. Harry must have opened a gate to his world."  
  
"But.."  
  
"That is why I left him in here. I wanted to test him. See if he could do it again." Dumbledore said quite simply.  
  
"You mean you believe him. That he is Harry Potter." James was almost scared of the answer.  
  
"Yes. I suspected he was. I just needed prove."  
  
James and Lily, who had heard the last few sentences, standing in shock, starring at the sleeping child on the bed.  
  
Sirius, however had joined Remus by the portal. He stood comparing the differences in the two Remus' who both wore the same expression. A grin spread across his face. He had never seen Remus look this shocked, but to see two at once with the same expressions. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Headmaster? I've finished with the potions. I will be leaving now. But at first I need to talk to you." Snape had come up behind Sirius and in front off Albus, his usual sneer on his face.  
  
"Yes, of course. We'll go to my office straight away. I would like to speak to all of you."  
  
Their little meeting was going to have to wait, for James choose that moment to extract revenge on Snape. He pushed forward, slamming into his rival making him fall back. The black blur that was Snape fell into Remus and Sirius, pushing them through the portal without a sound.  
  
Silence fell across the room as Snape hit the floor.  
  
"James! Why the hell did you do that? Look what you've done!" Lily screeched at her husband, foling her arms angrily.  
  
"Well, he shouldn't have pushed me earlier! It's his fault!" James retorted acting like a child.  
  
Lily silently fumed. James scolded. Snape quickly jumped to his feet looking at James with deep hatred. Dumbledore seemed to be trying to keep the smile of his face.  
  
"Well accidents happen. Don't worry." Dumbledore seemed to be trying to calm everyone down. Both Lily and Snape looked as if they wanted to kill James.  
  
Meanwhile through the portal two very heavy objects suddenly attacked a very confused Moony coursing him to fall to the floor and let out a grunt of pain. He clumsily extracted himself from the two beings and straightened up. Golden eyes met their twin, then a pair of blue eyes. All were stunned into silence.  
  
"Tea anyone?" Dumbledore seemed to be the only person who could think of tea at a time like that.  
  
XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Well that's chapter 6. I'm not very happy with it, but it's the best I could do. I'm still trying to bring up the standard but I dunno. I'm going through a phase.  
  
*Story advertising.*  
  
Child of War. - by nic4ewan. If you like X men evolution you should read this. It's a Scott and Jean romance but it's an action fic too!  
  
Well please review my fic!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I've got a author tracking thing on my profile so if you wanna know when the next chappies out and whats happening in it.  
  
Okay! Review! 


	7. Not Ours

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Silent Tears

Chapter 7 - Not Ours

If I asked you if you believed in magic, pure magic what would you say? This is the question I find being asked to myself. Is magic real? Or is it just a sad excuse to make us feel special? The answer is difficult and one I cannot answer today. Not today, but maybe tomorrow. When my body returns to health, my mind isn't a jumble of confused thoughts and images. But not now. Now I need to rest. Let darkness take over, consume my body and mind.

00000000000000000000000000

Peter Pettigrew shivered.

Tap. Tap. Tap. It was raining again, but then again it was always raining here. Peter didnt like the rain, it made him cold and he didnt like being cold. But he was always cold. It was always cold here. And dark. Peter had always been afraid of the dark. They used to tease him about it they did. But they couldn't see the mean things that lurked in the dark. Peter did. And it scared him. Once when he was little he'd fallen down into a hole. He remembered it being very dark. Very dark and cold. Peter hadn't liked it. His Father, he remembered had shouted at him, dont be such a wimp he had said. But Peter was. He couldn't help it. He had cried for his mummy, but she didnt come. She was scared too. But not scared of the dark like Peter, she was scared of Father. Peter remembered how mummy was always scared. Sometimes she would play hide and seek with Peter when he was small. Then Father caught us. Mummy had been scared then, but Peter didnt understand. It was just a game. He remembered how Father had given mummy ten seconds to hide. Mummy had shrieked and ran. She must have found a good hiding place because Father said he couldn't find her. Peter had tried too, but he couldn't find her either.

When Peter had got older he had understood. Mummy wasn't coming back. Peter had cried.

Peter was crying now. He didnt like crying. But he was always crying, or shrieking like mummy used too. Father hadnt liked crying. Crying is for girls and weaklings he had said. Then Father must have been weak Peter thought. Peter remembered how Father had cried and shrieked just like mummy had and just like Peter was now. Peter had laughed. Father had shrieked. Dont be such a wimp Peter had said, but Father didnt hear. Father was playing hide and seek with mummy.

Peter laughed.

00000000000000000000000000

"Sirius Black?"

"Yeah."

"That's Sirius Black?"

"Yeah." Remus repeated himself.

"Good Lord."

"Are you sure?"

"For Christs sake James! Of course he's sure!"

"...You know you didnt have to be so rude Lily. I was just checking. It's a bit of a shock you see."

"Tell me about it! I mean, look at the state of my hair!"

"Sirius, the mans been tortured. Im sure he had other more important things to worry about than his hair."

"No, I agree with Sirius. Hair must be kept in good condition at all times."

"What's your excuse then James?"

"You know im starting to think you dont love me anymore Lily dearest..."

"Dont be ridiculus. Im still married to you arent I?" Lily walked over to the bed containing a small boy. "Anyway, no offense to you Sirius but I think the main issue here is this boy. Or Harry." She paused to catch her breath, looking down at the sleeping form that was her son. No, not her son, just someone who shared his name and body.

"Lily, I dont think we should really look too much into this. I mean, yeah he's our son, but he's not our son if you know what I mean." James paused, studying his wife. "Our Harry is gone. He's been gone a long while Lily. This boy, Harry, is just another version. But not ours. Just like that Sirius over there. They're not ours. We can't become attached."

"You're right. But still, maybe it wouldn't hurt just to get to know them a bit. I mean, look at the state they're both in. I can't begin to imagine what they must have been through."

"That's why its even more important to stay away. We dont know these people. They could be dangerous. Or even unstable. After what they've been through I'd be surprised if they didnt have some sort of mental problems and becoming attached to them could hurt them more than us. It's for the best."

Lily sighed. James was right of course. Building a relationship with Harry and Sirius could have drastic effects on both them and her friends when it came to the time to say goodbye. They needed to keep away.

It had been two days since Sirius had arrived and although he was still in a coma he appeared to be making progress. Harry too was beggining to heal, but he like his Godfather had yet to awake again. The portal between the two worlds still stood open next the his bed, surrounded by magical sheilds. After mainly tests performed by Dumbledore, it had been declared safe for use. However, it was still cautioned off, like the two travellers from all without special authorisation. Dumbledore had deemed this necessary as he didnt want any stare students wondering between worlds. Especially students like the Weasley twins. Two were enough to get track of, but four, now that would be impossible and downright dangerous.

Many meetings had taken place already between the two worlds, and Lily had the general gist of what had happened in the other world and what was different. The only thing still to be discovered was what had happened to Sirius and how exactly this whole shinanagan had happened. Unfortunity, the people with that information seemed to be catching up on their beauty sleep. Lily tutted. Patience wasn't one of her strong points.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a series of small explosions. Sirius seemed to have changed James back into a five year old again, he had a talent for doing that. Both boys were fishing through the medical cupboard, trying to force varies potions down each others throats. Small explosions erupted as someof the potions mixed. Remus watched frowning. Lily sighed again.

Unnoticed by all, a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth peered into the hospital wing, scribbling notes down on a piece of parchment.

00000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore paced in his office, frowning. A man identical to him sat in his large chair, a frown also clothed his face.

"Voldemort is still alive?"

"Yes"

"Then our worlds are more different then I first thought." The seated man's frown deepened. "What happened then? Im my world Voldemort was defeated thirteen years ago by Neville Longbottom."

"Yes, thats is where our worlds are different. Fourteen years ago, Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow on Halloween. He killed Lily and James but was unable to kill Harry. His curse rebounded, but did not kill him, simply ripped him of his powers. He gained them back this summer jsut gone."

"That is the same in my world except Voldemort only wanted Harry, Lily and James were spared. Voldemort perhaps thought that he could convince them to be Death Eaters. Harry was killed. A year later the Longbottoms were attacked. Neville was the only survior. Somehow the Longbottoms must have found a way to kill Voldemort, but after immense research and study I still do not konw how they did it. Voldemorts body was burnt, so much so that it was impossible to discover any answers from it."

"Interesting. Did Neville receive any scars from that night?"

"No, the boy was checked. There was none."

"Strange."

"Indeed."

Silence reigned over the room as both men thought, their frowns deepening.

000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter.


End file.
